gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Tederev
Lloyd Tederev is the protagonist of[[ Los Santos Chronicles | Los Santos Chronicles - Crime/Punishment]]. Biography Lloyd was born together with Floyd in Bison in 1972, he and his twin brother Floyd born as 8th/9th of 16 son of his father Aleksandr. In 1973 he lost his mother. His father was an underboss and founding member of the city's Ukrainian mafia and working for it would also be Lloyd's career of choice. Lloyd replaced his father in 1993 when he came down with Alzheimer's disease. Lloyd's resolute ways of doing business have earned him the respect of Bison's criminal underworld. Lloyd is divorced and has a son, Leroy. Events in Los Santos Chronicles In 2014, Lloyd was sent to Los Santos by the Rovozicki Family Don Luka Rovozicki to sort out the family's LS department's problems. The gang's latest bank robbery's loot has been stolen, and since robberies are one of the family's primary source of income, it must be got back. With the aid of the LS department's leader Vladimir Zykarov, Lloyd starts digging into things. They find out the Los Santos Santas might have something to do with the robbery, but that clue leads them nowhere. Vladimir's investigations lead him to realize that his closest henchmen Adam and Maksim, who also were part of the bank heist crew, have betrayed the family and stolen the loot. Lloyd kills the duo, who before their demise tell him they just followed orders from their boss. Vladimir wants Lloyd to find this traitor in the Rovozicki Family's bank robbery connections. Lloyd works for Max O'Sullivan, a contractor and Rovozicki Family's associate, so he could use his connections to figure out the bank robbery mess. After some favors, Lloyd gets two names from O'Sullivan's FIB contact; Rafael Ramos and Peter Pines. Lloyd contacts both men to figure out what is their involvement in the robbery. Pines, a multi-millionaire businessman, turns out to know nothing but promises to help Lloyd in his investigations if he does him a few errands. Ramos, Paleto Bay based Mexican drug cartel boss, seems to be behind the loot theft, and Lloyd starts working for him to gain his trust to eventually destroy him. Lloyd does a couple of jobs for Ramos until he's betrayed and ambushed by Ramos, who reveals his "brother" tipped him about Lloyd's intentions. Lloyd survives the ambush and starts planning an attack on Ramos. Pines is killed by an unknown killer and his documents are destroyed, making his investigations about the Rovozicki Family traitor go up in smoke. O'Sullivan's FIB contact also turns against him, forcing Lloyd to kill him while covering O'Sullivan during a meeting. Lloyd attacks Ramos' farm, killing his men and burning down his cannabis plants. Lloyd encounters Ramos and murders him, but is shot in the leg by Vladimir, who enters the scene out of nowhere. Vladimir reveals he's the one who plotted the bank robbery loot theft, motivated by greed and the relatively small salary. He gets the cash stored in Ramos' vault and flees. Lloyd limps after Vladimir and after a lengthy chase kills him in Chumash. All the money is lost in the sea, however. Aftermath Aftermath, Rovozicki Family Don Luka Rovozicki contacts Lloyd and thanks to killing all betrayers in Ukrainian Mafia and makes him as his successor, that means if Luka dies Lloyd replacing him. Personality Lloyd has seen a lot in his life, and it has made him bitter, brutal and impatient. He has been sent in Los Santos to sort out his employer's problems and is determined to do that and that only. He's constantly annoyed by having to help other people that are unclear to return the favor and is rigorous about where his time (that is money) is spent. he was loyal to Luka Rovozicki because Luka is grandfather figure to Lloyd. Lloyd respects people that are on the same page with him in life and business, including Peter Pines and Vladimir Zykarov both of them father figures to Lloyd because their age was older than his father, and despises people like Max O'Sullivan and Rafael Ramos, who use him for their personal interests. According to Lloyd's son Leroy, before his divorce and full-time commitment to his work, Lloyd used to be a kind and loving person. Murders Committed by Lloyd Tederev *'D. Comperatore' - Killed in order of Vladimir Zykarov. *Gilbert O'Sullivan - Killed on order of Max O'Sullivan *Adam Kovalenko - Killed for betraying the Ukrainian Mafia. *Maksim Pahk - Killed for betraying the Ukrainian Mafia. *Javier Ramos - Killed in order of Rafael Ramos. *Miguel Ramos - Killed in order of Rafael Ramos. *Rafael Ramos - Killed for betraying Lloyd and being part of the Bank Loot Robbery. *Vladimir Zykarov - Killed for orchestrating the Bank Loot Robbery and betraying the Ukrainian Mafia and Lloyd. Optional murders *Ian Timothy - Can be killed in his second mission. *Sir Ray - Can be killed in his second mission. Mission Appearances Crime/Punishment *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Deadly Discords *Easy Piece Killer Instincts *Clueless *Laundered *Last Will Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Los Santos Chronicles Category:Characters in Crime/Punishment